Sequel: In My Memories
by moonlover66
Summary: sequel to erased memories! will serena gain her memories back? is the future forever doomed? OH MY GOD does darien die? ;  read and you will find out!


Sequel: In My Memories

It was a Saturday morning the sun was so bright and the birds were singing. For some people it was not quite a lovely morning, after all they lost the only person who really cared about them and would do anything for their happiness. However, because of their cruelty and jealousy they brought pain upon that person and tore her apart until she no longer wanted them apart of her life. You're wondering who this wonderful person I'm talking about, her name is Serena Tsukino.

In the temple at sakura hills a young priestess was sitting in front of the fire praying and is asking the great fire about what happened and how this could happen. Raye is a gorgeous young woman with long black hair and with violet eyes; sometimes her eyes could turn red when she is really angry. Raye is the type of person who would do anything to get what she wants even if it meant to hurt others, but she always told herself she would never hurt the ones closest to her. Unfortunately that was not true, who did she hurt? It was her best friend Serena.

"Serena, I'm so sorry" raye said while she's crying. Raye who believes crying is a sign of weakness couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"How could I do this to you, I'm sorry I didn't think I would drive you to wish you have never met us" raye said broken. She always wondered why she was always mean to Serena when she never intended to. It's because she was jealous of her. 'Yes I was jealous of you Serena, you had everything, friends a happy family, a boyfriend who has loved you over a millennium. You had it all where I was left with nothing' ray thought, then she remembered her life after she met serena, she was happy because she had met so many people and had so many friends, but for some reason it wasn't enough.

"I can't stay here forever, I have to fix everything, maybe I'll ask the others too" raye said to herself and went to get ready.

Amy, Lita and Mina were all sitting in the arcade waiting for Raye and Darien. They still couldn't believe what happened. Maybe it was a nightmare but they all knew that wasn't true. Now they have to do everything in their power to get Serena back, no matter what.

Raye and Darien went to together to the arcade. They met on their way and decided to go together since they were going to the same place together.

"Hey" raye said

"Hey" the girls said at once without any cheerfulness, how could they.

"Have any of you seen her yet?" Darien asked while looking at them one by one.

"No" Amy said

"Not yet, she might come here" said mina

"What do you think she would do when she sees us" Lita asked, Lita was affected most of the girls with what happened since she had no family or friends and considered Serena her only family.

"I don't know, but looks like we're going to find out" raye said anxiously, she saw Serena come in the arcade with her friend molly. The girls and Darien turned around to see her.

"Come on Serena it will be great" molly said pleadingly

"No molly, I don't like parties, you can go with Melvin" Serena said slyly

"I have no idea what your implying serena" molly said while her cheeks were turning red

Serena laughed at her friend, she knew the only reason she wanted her to go to the party because of Melvin was there and she didn't want to be alone with him, but Serena was never the one for parties especially when it was a college party. As Serena and molly were walking to their usual booth, she saw four girls and one guy looking at her and somehow they felt familiar to her.

"What's wrong serena?" molly asked when she saw the look on Serena

"Hey, molly do you know who these people are" Serena asked while looking at the group of girls. Molly looked where Serena was looking and saw the girls, but she couldn't remember who they were.

"Oh wait isn't that Amy, Lita and Mina, they go to our school" molly said

"Oh, maybe that's why they look familiar" Serena said as she wondered if that was entirely true.

Raye and the girls heard what Serena said, they were still surprised that she didn't actually remember them. Amy couldn't take it and ran out of the arcade crying, lita left quietly with her hands clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white, mina just sat there staring off in space. Raye was near to tears but she was able to hold them back. Darien was another story; his face was pale and was in a shock which was obvious.

"Raye what are we going to do? How are we going to get her back?" Darien asked desperate

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work" raye suggested

Darien was willing to do anything to get back the love of his life "what do you mean?"

"If my memory serves me right, we can ask sailor Pluto, she is the scout of time and space, she guards the future. However I don't know if she will listen to us" raye explained

"We should try raye, we have to do anything" Darien said

" I know, I'll tell the girls, lets meet back at my temple around 6, then will try and summon her" ray told him and then left.

"I hope it will work" mina said finally after being quiet and also left after raye

"Ya me too" Darien said as he was left behind.

Somewhere in space Pluto was watching the girls and knew exactly what raye was planning, but she can't help them. It was out of her power. There were consequences for interfering with the future even if it was changed. But maybe she can ask for their help.' It's impossible, after what Selene did' Pluto thought.

There was a reason why the powers of the moon goddess were forbidden to be used. Along time ago serene the moon goddess fell in love with a human man and had a child but because a love between a mortal and a goddess was not allowed serene used her powers to change her future. No one knew what really happened, since it was erased from history, some people think it was serene that erased the history or maybe it was forgotten. What she knows is serene's power was taken from her and was locked away but she doesn't know where, no one does, since they were the ones who took it away. By 'they 'she meant the keepers of the law since that's what they called themselves. They never show themselves to anyone, they only watch over the humans and make sure nothing happens that would endanger the future.

'Shouldn't they have intervened by now since the future has changed' Pluto wondered.

"That's not true Pluto" said a deep voice.

Pluto turned around and saw a man who was hidden by the shadows

"Who are you and what are you doing here, no one is allowed here, leave at once" Pluto told the intruder.

"There's no need for that Pluto, I'm one of the keepers" said the shadowed figure.

Pluto was stunned she never saw them before," you mean you're..." Pluto couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes I'm one of them. I came here to tell you that you are forbidden to change what has happened, that future is not in danger" the man said

"What do you mean, can't you see what happened, crystal Tokyo disappeared" Pluto yelled at them man

"There's no need for yelling Pluto, yes it disappeared, but the royal family is still alive" the man said

"What? But I saw it, Tokyo was destroyed people were vanishing "Pluto said, she was confused, how could the royal family be alive

"True, but we intervened by freezing the time in future . If you want more proof, look here" the man said

"Hi Pluto" said a small girl

"Rini...your alive, then that means there's still hope" Pluto said in amazement

"Yes Pluto there is hope, but you have to let me go back to the past, I think I can help mommy" Rini asked Pluto

"Like I said Pluto you are not allowed to interfere but Rini can. She's the only one who can help serenity" the man said

Pluto still couldn't believe what was happening, but she was glad because now she doesn't have to break the rules. "Alright, Rini do you still have your key? If you do bring it her" Pluto told Rini

"Yes I do" Rini said, she took out the key and showed it to Pluto

Pluto raised her staff and summoned the gate. When it appeared she told Rini to open the gate with key. Rini walked to the gate and opened it, then before she went through the door she told Pluto" don't worry, I will fix everything, mommy must be hurting really bad, but I know she still loves daddy and the girls" Rini said with a smile and walked through the door. Pluto looked at Rini and saw how much she resembles her mother. Yes maybe it can be fixed Pluto thought. She then remembered something and looked to see if the strange man is still there and he was.

"I want to ask you something, how did Selene manage to get the powers of the moon goddess and why is it forbidden to use it"Pluto asked

The man looked at her for awhile, then he said "you mean you still haven't realized, Selene is serene the moon goddess, and she didn't use the powers of the moon goddess" said the man. Pluto was stunned for the third time, "what do you mean she is serene? and that she didn't use the powers" asked Pluto not believing what he said.

"I can't tell you everything but, you heard how serene used her powers to change her future or destiny, well she used it to turn herself into a human so she can be with the man she loves, but because she is also a lunarian she couldn't turn herself into a human, so instead she gave up her powers, and when she did she turned into a human. But her powers were transferred to someonelse" the man said.

Pluto was speechless; she didn't know such thing was possible." Wait you said her powers were transferred to someone else and who, and if she did turn in to a human how come the man she loved was not with her" Pluto still was confused and had so many questions to ask and she knew the man was still hiding something.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you everything, but her powers were transferred to Serena, when Selene touched Serena's forehead she only activated the power allowing Serena to grant the wish. As for the one she loved I cannot tell you. I have said enough and it's time for me to leave." The man said.

"Wait what's going to happen to Selene, will she be punished" Pluto asked, afraid of what could happen to her friend

The man looked at her and smiled "no how can I punish the one I love for trying to protect my daughter" then he vanished

Pluto again was stunned, 'no how can I punish the one I love for trying to protect my daughter' Pluto thought back to what he said, his daughter? Serena? Then that means... now she understood what happened.

Pluto smiled now she was sure everything will be fine. She went back to her post, there was no need for here to meet the girls since someone else will.

All four girls and Darien were at the temple discussing on how to summon Pluto.

"Girls you can't summon her, and even if you could she won't come, she is not allowed to leave her post" Luna said who was resting on Amy's shoulder.

"But..." Amy began when a light pink came from the sky. The girls stood up and went to check it out. They went down the stairs and saw a small girl with pink hair and red eyes.

"Oh my god" said raye

"Doesn't she look like..." mina said

"Ya but how, it's not possible" lita said

"But she does look like her" Amy said. All of them were stunned to see this small girl who resembled Serena.

Darien decided to walk up to the girl and ask who she is and what she's doing here, but before he could say anything the girl did." Hi daddy" Rini said

Darien was speechless he didn't know what to say," Did you call me daddy, but I'm not your dad" Darien told her stunned

"Yes you are, I'm your daughter and Serena's" Rini said cheerful

"what?' all the girls said at once

"But how..." Darien said

" I came from the future, I'm here to help mommy, if she doesn't get her memories back then she won't marry you and I won't be born" Rini said trying to make the others understand.

"So there's still hope" raye said wondered

"Yes, but it won't be easy" Rini said

"Tell us what we can do" Darien told her, he can't believe it there's still hope. Also he can't believe that he and Serena well get married and have a daughter.

"Let's go now, we have to find mommy" Rini told them. The others agreed and left to go to Serena's house, but on their way they heard a familiar scream. They went to see what was going on. When they arrived they saw a youma who had Serena in its clutches. The scouts didn't waste any time and transformed.

Mercury star power

Mars star power

Jupiter star power

Venus star power

When they transformed the quickly went to help Serena.

"You ugly monster, leave her alone" Mars said

The youma saw the scouts and let go of Serena who fell to the ground. Darien who was tuxedo mask by now went to Serena.

"Everyone attack "mina told the girls

"Venus love beam attack"

Mars sniper attack'

Jupiter thunder bolt

Mercury rhapsody attack

All of them attacked at once but it didn't work, they needed Serena. The youma then saw Rini and decided to attack.

"No, someone quick protect Rini" mars yelled

That's when they saw her; Serena ran quickly as she can and shielded Rini.

"Serena" the girls yelled

"Sere" Darien shouted

Serena was badly hurt. Serena saw the girls and knew that she has seen them before, especially the man who helped her, but she couldn't remember where she met them. How can she know the scouts? When she saw the youma go after Rini, she didn't know what possessed her to save the girl but she knew that she had to.

"Serena are you okay?" mask asked with concern. He went to reach for her, but she took a step backwards feeling like she had to get away from him and the girls.

"Stay away from me, all of you" Serena said coldly

Serena didn't know why, but she knew that she had to stay away from them but why?

"Who are you people, why can't I stop thinking about you" Serena wondered

"Serena it's us, were your friends" Jupiter exclaimed

"Friends..."Serena tried to remember but something was blocking her memories.

"Mommy" Rini said, and Serena looked at the small girl, why would she call her mommy.

When everyone was distracted the youma went to attack them again, it hurled some kind of spear looking weapon. Everyone dodge the attack expect for Serena who was still protecting Rini. Mask quickly stood between Serena and the attack, and that when it went straight through him. Mask grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

"Why, why would you protect me" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

Mask smiled and said" because I couldn't protect you before, instead I broke your heart, I'm sorry serena I really did love you but,..." it was getting hard for Darien to speak since the spear went through his stomach, but he had to tell her," I thought you wanted us to be together because of who were and that you were still in love with Endymion, but I was wrong, I was afraid that one day you would stop loving me because I wasn't Endymion anymore. In this lifetime I was cold towards you and always said mean things to you. I love you Serena, no matter who you were, I will always love you." Darien said with a smile and then his eye closed

Serena was shaking; she doesn't know what's going on, or what did he meant, who is he, who's Endymion. Then she saw visions, no they were memories.

(Okay so I wanted to enter a music for effect : P, it's called in my memories by tiesto )

That summer, we talked endlessly  
>always, about everything,<br>Fusion, nothing new for you  
>I felt, hey, under and, cool breezes<br>the heavenly

she saw a memory when her and Darien were at the park, and they would talk forever and never get bored of each other. She remembered how happy she was.

Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<p>

Then she saw another memory where he held her in a loving embrace, and how she felt safe in his arms. She also remembers how his lips felt, and how she felt like she went to heaven just by kissing him.

We argue, constantly  
>Disagree, about everything<br>Distance, nothing new for me  
>I feel uneasy, under this thing<br>Thoughts away  
>The heavenly<p>

a third memory was when they used to argue each time they saw each other, and she would always bump into him by accident. Every time she would collide with him she remembers how his body felt every time she crashed into him.

Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>I remember

And darkness falls in my eyes  
>And days are far from rosy now<br>And if I asked for the sky  
>Would you still shelter me<br>When the sky falls

Then she remembered what happened, how he broke her heart, and how the girls couldn't stand her. She remembered how each day she felt like she wanted to die.

I remember  
>I remember<p>

Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>Face me, hidden in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>I remember  
>Sitting in my memory<br>I remember  
>Thoughts away<br>The heavenly

Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>Face me, sitting in my memory,  
>Hold me, I remember<br>I remember

Serena remembered everything, her memories returned to her. Instead of feeling angry she felt guilty, everything happened because of her. She walked up to Darien, kneeled down and held his hand.

"Oh Darien, I forgive you, I wish you have told me about your feelings instead of keeping everything in. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have erased my memories, I was afraid I didn't know how I would live without you and thought it would be better to forget my love for you, now I see how wrong I was." serena said while crying, she looked at his lips and knew they were cold, but she wanted give him a last kiss. Then she stood up and looked at the monster that killed Darien. "You will pay "serena said in a very dangerous calm tone. She took out her brooch and yelled

"Moon crystal power"

When she transformed she attacked the youma in rage, she punched, kicked and threw her tiara. She was mad, and angry. The scouts saw sailor moon and decided to help her.

All of them with sailromoon's powers combined they defeated the youma. The scouts looked at sailor moon wondering what to say, raye decided to speak first," Serena I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong. I was jealous of you, not at first, but when you became the moon princess and found out Darien was yours I felt jealous. I wished if I were you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for the mean things I said and how we treated you. I hope you can forgive us. Raye told Serena

"Were all sorry serena" Amy said "I guess we all were jealous, and treated you poorly when we should have supported you"

Serena looked at them; she didn't know if she should forgive them, what they did really broke her heart. 'I will forgive you but it's going to take some time, I can't just forget what you did" Serena told them

The girls understood and they were happy, at least she was going to try.

"Thank you" raye said

Serena then looked at Darien and felt the tears flow down her face again. She went to him and cried on his chest. No one knew what to do. Then one of her tears shined so bright and was absorbed into Darien's body.

Darien found himself in space, "did I die?" Darien wondered.

"No you're not dead, you're in between the living and the dead" Selene told him

"Who are you?" Darien asked

"I'm Serena's mother, Selene" Selene said

What happened why am I here?" Darien asked her

"I'm her to warn you, if you ever hurt my daughter again I won't be as forgiving as her" Selene told him as she stared intensely at him

Darien looked at her and understood what she must be feeling, "don't worry this time I will protect her no matter what" Darien said with a smile. Selene looked at him for a while then she smiled." You should hurry Serena is waiting for you" she then disappeared

Serena didn't know what was happening, then she felt it, yes it was a heartbeat, it was Darien's heartbeat. Darien then opened his eyes and looks at Serena.

"You came back to me" Serena said with happiness

"I would never leave you, not again" Darien told her as he raised a hand to her face to caress her cheeks. He then remembered the little girl,"Serena what happened to Rini". Serena looked around but she couldn't find her" I don't know, who was she Darien, why did she call me her mother" Serena asked

Darien wanted to tell Serena but decided he will tell her later, they were all tired and needed to rest. Darien saw the girls and wondered if they talked to Serena. "Don't worry I talked to the girls, I decided to forgive them but it will take some time." Darien nodded his head and tried to stand up with Serena's help.

Serena looked at the girls and said" come on lets go were all tired, I still want to talk to you girls about what happened" the girls could see that she's not angry with them anymore, they powered down to return to their civilian form and didn't waste any time to follow here. As they were walking each and every single one of them swore that they will always protect her no matter what.

Pluto saw the future and saw how it was back to normal. Now there's one thing left to do. None of them were supposed to know about Rini, since it might still change the future so she will only erase their memories of Rini. Hopefully this time the future will stay the same.

***if your wondering how i wrote this quick, well i had it planned out, thanks for those who helped me by sending me their ideas :)

I didn't focus much on the negaverse since we all know the story, instead I just wanted to write about the girls and what would happen if Serena chose to forget about them.

So I hope you liked it. I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Tell me what you liked and didn't like

Thank you


End file.
